The Cold One
by T1gerCat
Summary: What if the young blond man that Victoria changed in Seattle was no one else but a certain Matt Donovan?
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold One**

Matt Donovan was having the time of his life playing darts with Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert had driven straight to the next town of Mystic Falls called Forks right after Alaric, his self appointed step-uncle and History teacher, had dropped him off at the airport.

"So she just ordered you to leave?"

Matt shook his head in despair.

"Yep. She got the that 'higher than thou' attitude AGAIN and got Damon to compel me"

Jeremy said in a disgusted tone.

"I hate being compelled and she knows it! Last time she did it, I wouldn't talk to her for more than a month"

Jeremy grumbled while dawning his drink. The fake ID his aunt Jenna had given him as a birthday present two years ago finally came in useful. Matt sat next to him drinking his beer slowly. His mind went over what had happened recently.

First Klaus, the evil crazy vampire, had turned his once werewolf friend Tyler into an even more unstable hybrid that was loyal to him. A wave of more hybrids followed that and to top it all he was the only normal human in his circle of friends. Elena Gilbert was a doppleganger with blood perfect for making hybrids, Bonnie Bennett was a teenage witch, his ex-girlfriend Caroline was a vampire, Tyler was a hybrid and Jeremy could see ghosts and also couldn't die from anything supernatural because of a special ring!

Matt Donovan hated his life sometimes.

The two friends paid for their drinks and exited the bar. It was mid - September and really cold at night. Matt and Jeremy headed back to their motel walking fast when a noise had them stopping dead on their tracks. Something whooshed between them and Matt was thrown back forcibly against a wall.

Someone hit Jeremy who only saw a flash of red hair before his skull cracked. He had never been more thankful for his ring.

A pale woman with bright red eyes and wild red hair appeared and backhanded them both. Victoria smirked and dragged the now unconscious friends to her abandoned warehouse in Seattle. She bit both teenagers and sat back to enjoy their screams as her venom pushed its way into their bloodstream.

Three days later their screams died... Their hearts stopped their beating...

Matt opened his now crimson eyes feeling powerful and dizzy. His throat was burning. His vision was perfectly clear; he could even see dust particles in the air. His hearing was amazing, he could hear insects flying.

He could even hear Jeremy's heart as it began beating again.

Jeremy sat up clutching his head. He felt as if he had taken a really bad trip with expired drugs. His vision was a little blurry and a faint ringing could be heard as his mind was putting things back in their chronological order.

Just then Victoria returned in the warehouse holding two teenage girls with barely there clothes that she threw on the ground for her newborns to nibble on. She blinked strangely when she heard three heartbeats in the room and was even more surprised when one them belonged to the brunette boy she had bitten three days ago...

She ran to grab him to bite him again but Matt's protective instincts over the still - human Jeremy had him intervening. He grabbed Victoria by the hair but having no clue over how powerful he was now he ended up tearing her whole head off. He looked at it disgusted and suddenly remembering Medusa whose decapitated head could turn you into stone turned the head to look at the wall.

Jeremy was puking after seeing the body of the woman flail around. When he was done he remembered some legends about Cold Ones in the old journals and how you killed them by dismembering and setting them on fire.

"Matt over here, throw her in the fire"

He called to his friend after throwing a match on the flailing body instantly setting it on fire. The woman was screaming threats but Matt could care less about her now idle threats and threw the head in the fire...

"That was disgusting"

Matt commented. Jeremy nodded breathing through his mouth as the sickenly sweet aroma of the burning woman.

"What is she?"

Matt asked again, not voicing the real question, 'what am I?'. Jeremy took a deep breath, gagged and then replied.

"According to the old Gilbert journals she's a different kind of vampire"

He shrugged and then his eyes lit.

"Think you can kill Klaus now? Your type of vampire is stronger than Klaus'"

Matt's eyes also lit and he nodded happily. Finally he wasn't the useless human. He began running back to mf but when the sun hit his skin Jeremy broke into crazy laughter.

"Dude, you look like a disco ball"

Jeremy panted and started whistling a disco tone. Matt was pissed for a moment before he saw his hand. He looked like Caroline! He rolled his eyes at Jeremy who plopped himself on Matt's back and clicked his tongue as if Matt was a horse.

Running made the distance seem much shorter and only thirty minutes later Matt dropped Jeremy to the ground in front of the abandoned building Klaus had deemed was his new house.

The two friends crept inside slowly; Matt had smiled widely when he realized he didn't need invitation to enter the house. Klaus was stroking a coffin. Jeremy called out to him.

"Hey Klausie Klausie Klausie... Here boy!

Matt almost broke to laughter at that. Klaus however squinted and lunged at where Jeremy's scent came from. Jeremy made no move to run off but instead looked at the original hybrid with a crazed look on his face. Matt jumped.

He landed on Klaus's back with his legs kicking Klaus' making them both land on all fours. Klaus tried to roll over and get rid of the granite wall Matt's body had become but couldn't. Before he started panicking Matt snapped his neck. Jeremy already had started a fire in the old huge fireplace and Klaus' body was placed there.

"Think we should empty the other coffins too?"

Jeremy asked and Matt nodded sipping on a blood bag he found laying around. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was with all the excitement.

Tyler run in looking frantic with his jeans undone. He made a move to run and take Klaus off the fire but Matt gave into his darker instincts and backhanded Tyler far across the room.

"I always wanted to do that"

He mused. Caroline wrapped in a bed sheet ran behind her boyfriend and blanched when he saw Matt sparkling body. She smiled wide

"You know makeup will cover the glitter! It's Barbie time"

She shouted and Matt's eyes widened

"nooooooo..."

THE END


	2. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
